In order to satisfy the demand for radio data traffic, which is increasing since 4th generation (4G) communication systems have been commercialized, efforts to develop an advanced 5th generation (5G) communication system, or a pre-5G communication system, are ongoing. For this reason, the 5G communication system, or pre-5G communication system, is called a beyond 4G network communication system, or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
It is considered that the 5G communication system is implemented in a super-high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, a band of 60 GHz) in order to achieve a high data transfer rate. In order to mitigate a path loss of radio waves and increase a traveling distance of radio waves in the super-high frequency band, beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analogue beam-forming, and a largescale antenna are being discussed for the 5G communication system.
In addition, in order to enhance a network of a system, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation, or the like are being developed for the 5G communication system.
In addition, hybrid frequency shift keying and quadrature amplitude modulation (FOAM), which is advanced coding modulation (ACM), sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and filter bank multi-carrier, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), sparse code multiple access, which are advanced access technology, are being developed for the 5G system.
There is an increasing demand for an advanced system in response to an increasing amount of wireless traffic. In addition, there is a demand for methods for guaranteeing reliability of traffic transmitted or received in such an advanced system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.